The Birth of Wolfmon
by Devil Doll
Summary: A woam is out to kill the only Chosen Children living in Japan -Tai, Matt, Davis T.K and Davis


The Birth of Wolfmon  
Rewritten & Edited by Devil Doll  
  
Staring the voices of: (This is just tell you what they could sound like)  
  
Quentin Tarantino........ Redmon/Nick Tarantino  
Kevin Bacon .... Wolfmon  
Debi Mazar ... Kelly J. Miller  
Melissa Joan Hart ... Detective Jennifer Gravano/Renamon  
  
Part 1: The Date  
  
Kari was walking to school with Gatomon in her backpack. "Can I come out now, Kari?" said Gatomon inside the backpack. "Not yet, Gatomon." said Kari. A few mins later she make it to class. "Hi, Kari!" said Davis. "Not again." thought Kari siting in her desk next to Davis.   
  
"So, want to go to the movies with me? I heard that they are showing some movies from America." said Davis. "Hi, Light." said T.K sitting in his desk next to Kari. "Oh no, what is P.P doing to my girl?" thought Davis.  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
After class was over Kari and T.K want to where they always eat their lunch. "Can I Now come out now?" said Gatomon still in Kari's backpack.   
  
"Yeah, it's safe to come out now." said Kari unzipping her backpack, letting Gatomon out. "Finally." said Gatomon taking in the fash air.   
  
"Kari?' said T.K. "Yes, T.K?" said Kari. "I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me." said T.K. "Sure," said Kari.   
  
"When could I pick you up?" said T.K. "About 5:00." said Kari kissing T.K on his left cheek. "What is playing?" said Gatomon. "You can't go." said Kari.   
  
"Oh man." thought Gatomon. The school bell rings.   
  
"Well see ya at 5:00, T.K." said Kari leaving with Gatomon. Behind a tree, Davis saw everything.   
  
"T.K is going to pay for this." said Davis.  
  
"Then make him pay." said a female voice. Davis screams and turns around and sees a young woman with lomg red hair and a big white labcoat.   
  
"W-w-w-ho are y-y-you?" said Davis shaking with fear. "My name is Kelly J. Miller and I know all about you and your other friends Davis." said the woman. "How did you know my name and everything else?" said Davis. "That's not important what's important is the fact that you and your rival-" said Kelly.  
  
"What do you mean my rival?" said Davis not getting it. "Don't you see that he's jealous because Kari likes you more then him. She just doesn't feel the same way for him." said Kelly.   
  
"So, That's way I always fight him over Kari?" said Davis.  
  
"Yeah, that's excatly why you should do something to get him back." said Kelly. "Thanks, I learned a lot from you." said Davis leaving. After he was far way, Kelly said laughting to herself, "Davis will become the perfect subject to plant the spirit that was taken out and caused me to go to the dark side," she then disappear.  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
At 5:00 AM, T.K and Kari are walking to theater and go to the thicket line, on the sign it reads:  
  
Now Playing:  
  
From Dusk Till Dawn (R)  
Little Nicky (PG-13)  
The Green Mile (R)  
Monty Python & the Quest for the Holy Grail (PG-13)  
  
"May I help you?" said Thicket Taker.   
  
"Yeah, two thickets for The Green Mile."said T.K.   
  
"That will be four dollars." said the Thicket Taker. T.K give the Thicket Taker the money and they want in. Six hours later, leave the entrance to the theater.   
  
"That was a great film, wasn't Kari." said T.K holeing Kari's hand.  
  
"Yeah, it was great. " said Kari smiling.  
  
End of Part 1.  
  
Notes:  
  
Original Dialogue:   
  
At the end of the story when T.K saids: ""That was a great film, wasn't Kari." in the original dialogue and story he saids: "That Stephen King is a great writer." (notes: by the way, if its saids original dialogue that means it was added by me but got changed)  
  
At the part where Davis is thinking about T.K and Kari taking to each other, he thinks: Oh no, what is P.P doing to my girl? in the original dialogue and story he thinks: "What is that son of a (beep) doing to my girl?"  
  
Additional and Delete Scenes:  
  
Additional Scene: The part where T.K and Kari go to the movies, wasn't in the story I added it.  
  
Delete Scene: There's a part where Kari wakes up and gets dress for school, as well putting Gatomon inside her backpack. 


End file.
